


I'll be there

by Jazzmcjazz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort after mental breakdown, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, minor injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start to break down again, and Barry is there in an instant to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there

It was happening again.

 

You shook uncontrollably in your bed, scratching your arms and pulling at your arms. You couldn’t see straight and tears were rolling down your face in heaps. You pulled at your shirt and wanted it ripped off your body; it burned your skin in the worst way. You didn’t want to be here. You didn’t want to live right now, everything in your life felt as if it was going to fall apart in an instant. You worked endlessly editing videos to keep yourself afloat in your tiny apartment and it was starting to majorly take a toll on your mental health.

The TV blared in the background in an effort for you to drown out your senses and destroy this panic attack, but it was no use. You felt like you were on fire. You needed to call Barry. Barry knew how to pull you out of these messes; he was one of your best friends after all. You fumbled for your phone and managed to open up your contacts and dial Barry’s number. It rang a few times before he eventually picked up.

“Hey, _____. What’s up, It’s kinda la-“ Barry started, yawning while talking

“B-barry please help m-me”. You managed to stutter.

“What’s wrong?” He sat up off of his couch and clutched his phone closer to his head.

“C-can’t feel myself a-and afraid I-i-im going to…” You trailed off and began sobbing again, scratching at your forearms. You think you were bleeding but you couldn’t feel anything at the moment.

“_____. Listen to me. Breathe and count to 10. And when you reach 10, start over. I am on my way, ok? I’ll be there soon, just keep counting until I get there.”

“P-please hurry...” You sobbed and curled up as you put your phone down. Listening to what Barry said, you controlled your breathing. You slowly made your way to 10 and kept counting in a loop.

1…your tears started to slow down

2…please make this pain stop

3…everything felt like it was getting darker

4…you didn’t want to be here

5…you can’t trust yourself alone

6…you hear the front door unlock

7…your fingernails sunk into your skin

8…your bedroom door flung open

9…please let me feel something

10

In an instant arms wrapped themselves around you and you felt yourself being lifted from your bed and onto something warm. Your eyes opened to see Barry. His eyes were filled with worry and his mouth was slightly agape. You begin to bawl and squeeze Barry closer to you, scooching up further on his lap.

“Shhh…shhh _____ you’re ok…I’m here…” Barry rubbed his palm across your back and moved some stray hair out of your face.

“B-barry please…” You begged, shaking in his lap. “Make this stop-p”. Barry lifted you off his lap and set you down on the edge of the bed with your legs hanging down. He walked back to the bedroom door and grabbed a green blanket piled in a heap, most likely dropped when he went to hold you. He picked it up and began wrapping it around your shoulders. Tucking it under your arms, he wrapped you in a blanket roll, keeping your arms pressed against your body. You started to calm down and breathe slower again, watching as he retreated to your dresser. He opened your underwear drawer and grabbed a few sets of bras and underwear, putting them on the bed. You watched curiously as he walked into your bathroom and grabbed your toothbrush from the sink and the bag of medications you take. Finally, he grabbed your work laptop, sitting on your nightstand. Shoving everything into your laptop case, he slung the case strap over his shoulder and turned to you.

“W-what are you…” You started as he kneeled down to pick you and your blanket roll up. He held you bridal style and made his way to the front door of your apartment.

“Getting you out of here for a bit so you can decompress and get a change of scenery”. He shut the door and locked it behind him with his spare key. After your first meltdown while knowing Barry, he made a copy of your key so he could come and hold you whenever you freaked out. Most of the time you’d curl up on the couch or floor and he’d put on some YouTube videos while playing with your hair to calm you down. This is the first time he’s taken you out of your apartment during one of these panic attacks.

After heading down the flight of stairs to the lobby and heading out the front door of the complex, you reached Barry’s car; hazard lights still on to show he’d be back for it. He opened the passenger door and set you down on the seat, before reaching over you and buckling you in. You sat quietly as he made his way to the driver’s side before switching the ignition on. The car was silent, aside from the radio playing quiet alternative music to keep you distracted. You turned to look at Barry and though he didn’t meet your gaze, he moved his right hand from the steering wheel to your thigh, squeezing it gently to show he was still paying attention.

“I’m sorry Ba-“

“Don’t be sorry, _____. You needed help. And I will always be there to help, every time of the day”. Barry smiled. He looked to the dashboard clock. “Even if it’s…2:05 AM…” You looked at the clock and sunk down in your seat, your eyes drifting to your lap. The cloud started to form in your head again and you felt yourself shutting down. “Hey. Don’t feel guilty. If I didn’t want to help, I wouldn’t have made the trek out here”. You smiled weakly and watched the city go by in your window.

You reach Barry’s apartment in a few minutes and before you can unwrap yourself and unbuckle yourself, Barry is at your door and picking you up again.

“You know, you don’t need to carry me, Bar.”

“I’m caring for you and pampering you tonight. Plus, I forgot to grab your shoes on the way out and I don’t want you walking around outside without them” he laughed before heading up the stairs to his place. The front door swung open and it hit you that though you and Barry have been friends for a while, you’ve never been to his place before.

“What’s in the blanket’s dude?” Dan yawned and walked past the door with a cup of coffee. He was most likely writing new NSP songs this late. You peaked your head out and he smiled “Hey, ____. How’re you?”

“She’s alright, just needs some TLC” Barry answered for you, knowing it’d be a flat out lie to say ‘Great, Dan, my life is just great at this current moment!’.

“Well, I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” Dan smiled tiredly and walked away, adjusting his boxers on his lanky figure. Barry carried you to his room and sat you on the edge of his bed. He laid your laptop case next to you and opened his dresser drawers.

“I am going to make something for you to eat, then we are going to lay down for a bit. In the meantime, throw on some pajamas of mine. Whatever you wanna wear”. Barry, while being decently affectionate towards you at times respected your privacy and left to let you change. You stood up and unwrapped the blanket from yourself before laying it on the bed. You took the chance to look around at your surroundings. Barry kept his room pretty dim and moody, neat too. The only unkempt thing here was his sheets, but that was most likely because you dragged him out of bed. You looked in the mirror over his dresser and noticed what a mess you were. Your eyes were red and your hair was everywhere. Your arms were covered in scratches that worked their way to your chest. You peeled your shirt off and tossed it aside, followed by your jeans and underwear. Though Barry had a lot of flannel pants and t-shirts in his dresser, you settled for a pair of his black boxers and a grey tank top. You tried to fix your hair before wrapping the long blanket around your shoulders and retreating out of his room.

The TV was on and set to the Netflix homepage, and candles were lit on the coffee table. You peeked into the kitchen to see Barry lounging next to the microwave. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was a mess too. You soaked in how lean he looked and how you knew he’d hold you close to him this evening. You walked behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your forehead between his shoulder blades.

“Do you want sugar in your tea?” He asked, peeking behind him to your ruffled hair.

“No thanks”. You let go of him and he turned around, reaching around your waist and lifting you onto the kitchen counter. He looked into your eyes and combed his fingers through your hair to fix it. Looking over to where the car keys were kept, he grabbed one of Danny’s spare hair ties and looped your hair loosely into it to get it out of your face.

“How much affection are you comfortable with tonight? I don’t want to upset you or overstep boundaries” He asked, being careful where he placed his hands. Barry knew you liked to be held when sad, but some nights you wanted nothing more than that, and others you wanted everything under the sun.

“Anything that’ll make me feel loved.” You whispered and set a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes and he brushed his fingers down your face. The microwave beeped and he pulled a black mug out. He starts walking towards the living room and you hop off the counter, following him. Setting the mug on the coffee table, he lays down on the couch and pats his chest.

“Come here, sweetheart…” You climb on top of him and spread the blanket out so you are now both wrapped up. He scratched your head lightly and started rubbing your back as the first episode of some anime you both like started. His body was so warm and inviting. “I brought your work stuff and meds so if you want to stay here for a few days, you are more than welcome to” you looked up to him and smiled. Your fingers started scratching his scruffy beard before resting behind his neck. Sleep began to pull you down and you let it take you, while Barry hummed softly in your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want this to be multi-chapter. I'm writing this before work so I can't write a second chapter right now but if people want one I can do it!


End file.
